The Greatest Year
by Gunnersam
Summary: Humphrey is about to enter the final year of his current life at Jasper comprehensive. Will this be a year to remember? Or forget? Who knows, since in this year, who knows who he'll meet...
1. 1st day, 1st contact

My name is Humphrey, and I'm about to enter hell. I walk down the gravel path under a dreary grey sky with the other lost souls, all in matching uniforms, faces either in deep sorrow or horror. The path, flanked by tree's beginning to feel autumn's sting, look barren and lifeless almost matching our mood. We can still hear the traffic from behind us on the road, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we envy those wolves. They're still free. At the end of the path there is a sign, bolted to wall next to a gate. I pray that I never reach it, but eventually I do. I read the sign out loud to myself, wishing I wasn't truly seeing it, that I would wake up and it would all be a nightmare. I read out:

"Welcome to Jasper Comprehensive Secondary School"

It's the first day back in September, and I'm about to start my Year 13.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

* * *

><p>I trundle through the gates, and once again observe the concrete shell we call a school. Designed in the 60s, it was once intimidating. Now, just depressing. It had 3 floors, and was flanked on all sides by a sports field, with football posts (soccer, to American readers) at irregular angles. Some year 10s a few years back decided it was a good idea to move all the goal posts so they weren't in their correct positions on the pitch. They were never corrected. Other than that, a few rugby posts were behind the school, but it was impossible to see them from here.<p>

I turn my head from my surroundings to my fellow pupils. I may as well see what Year 7s we got this year; they'll be little shits by the end of the day anyway.

They're easy to pick out; there the only one's which look even remotely happy at the moment, in their oversized uniforms and annoying squeaky voices. God, they still look like pups. I swear they're moving up from Primary school quic-

" Hello Humphrey, you bastard"

I hear the deep gruff voice from behind me, and turn around to find a wolf standing behind me.

"So, you showed yourself then Charlie Braddock" I growl, and spit on the ground in front of him. We both stare at each other in hatred, till our faces lighten up, and we high-five each other.

"Humphrey, you crafty fucker, its been too long!" Charlie says, as he rubs his paw from our high five. Gotta watch the power I put in them.

"You too Charlie, where you been all summer?" I ask. He's my best friend, but we haven't seen each other, except through texting, for six whole weeks.

"Your Mum's bed of course"

"Fuck off, or I'll tear off your tail"

He recoil's in mock horror, and raises his arms, saying:

"Ok, ok. Been on a European camp with my parents. Sorry for not saying, assumed you knew"

I laugh, saying, " You always were forgetful"

Charlie ten puts on his mischievous face, and asks "so. You get any girls over the summer?"

"Oh for fucks sake,' I sigh in exasperation," I've told you, I'm not interested in a relationship, not for the moment." I turn away or a second, to make sure no-one's listening," All the girls round here are either sluts or bitches anyway"

Charlie just nods in agreement, and the bell begins to ring for the start of the day. I hastily turn away from Charlie, shouting goodbyes and insults, trying to push through the crowd to get to the six-form center. Charlie has to go see the PE staff in relation to his work experience, so he's unable to help me. Shame, he's the one with muscles to push through crowds, whearas I have the brains. I'm fit, don't get me wrong, but Charlie's a Rugby player. Enough said. I begin to make my way through corridors, having just passed through the main entrance. To my left is the English corridor, with about 100 kids trying to get through to their Form rooms. Not the best way to go, so I turn right into mathematics, which has similar numbers of pupils trying to get through, but their mostly year 7s and 8, so easier to get through.

I push my way through the whitewashed corridors, decorated only with the doors to classrooms, until a reach a set of double doors, leading to DT. The flow of pupils begins to dissipate now, as there aren't may forms in DT, and I make my way through the double doors. The corridor is almost identical to the English one, only with a faint whiff of sawdust. Who the hell put the six-form at the rear of the school, but without an outside entrance? Wankers.

* * *

><p>After a minute of walking, I finally make it to the common room. It's fairly barren, with faint blue walls, a vending machine, some cushioned chairs by the door and a wealth of plastic chairs and tables. At the moment, about half of the six-form is there, about 50, I sit on one of the cushioned chairs by a window, looking at the playing fields. Not much to do until we get given our timetables. I let my mind wander, until I sense a presence standing above me. I turn my head, but I feel my muzzle grabbed by this guy. I yelp in surprise, and the guy lets go. I turn my head all the way, about to raise hell, until I realize whom it is. It's Bradley Cook, or 'Claws' as we call him. In other words, the school psychopath.<p>

"Gonna be a problem this year Humphrey? Cause as I remember, you tried to grass me in last year, didn't you?" I look behind him, hoping to see a teacher, or Charlie, but I only see his posse; His girlfriend Princess, and his two mates Mooch and Scratch. ALL members of the rugby and football team, except princess, so fighting them aren't an option.

"No C…C…C…Cook" I stutter, "I won't be, I promise"

"Good Humphrey good" He laughs, and leans in close, whispering " You know what will happen if you go against that promise" I nod ferociously, terrified. I can't fight these guys; I'd be destroyed, so I stutter, my throat dry;

"I...I...I won't"

He waves his gang away and I'm left scared shitless as the Head walks in, preparing an announcement, looking rather flustered.

" Sorry six-formers, the Key Stage 3 meeting took longer than expected, anyway, I have some of you already handing out Timetables" From my position, I see two shout out, holding a box of timetables.

"Quiet down you two, anyways, I also have another announcement for you. We have a new member joining us today," He gestures out the room, and a golden tan wolf walks in. My eyes immediately pop out. This wolf, in a brand new uniform, and looking very embarrassed…wow. Looking good. Maybe I should talk to her, Make friends, you know, being new and all. Hey, maybe…

"Humphrey Cashcut?"

I'm cascaded out of my thoughts, and find myself in a cold sweat. Why..? Never mind.

"Yes sir?" I shout, almost hearing the cracks in my voice, why am I all flustered all of a sudden?

The head eyes me suspiciously, clearly seeing my discomfort, and says, " Can you show her around? You have the same classes" He then turns briskly out of the center, and I'm given my timetable. The golden wolf is also given hers. Slowly, the six-formers file out the center, eventually leading to just me and her awkwardly alone.

"Hey" I say. FUCK, think of something better!

"So…what's your name?" My stomach is doing summersaults, and I'm feeling Goosebumps up and down my spine.

She looks at me for a second, seemingly into my soul, before she replies.

"I'm Kate"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this is my first ever published work! Hooray! Anyways, thanks for reading, this is in fact the second version, having accidentally uploaded the original. No major differences, but some. Don't forget to review, I'm eager to improve!**

**Signing off**


	2. Knowing me, Knowing you

Kate's POV

Is this wolf all right? I mean, he's drenched in sweat and… is he shivering?

"What's your name?" This 'Humphrey' says. I take a good look at him, trying to look for signs of disease or injury. Any cause for his clear discomfort. But I can't find anything obvious. Seriously, what is up with him? I can't find anything wrong with him, so…

Wait.

Is this because I'm a girl? Oh wow, the head has paired me up with someone Shy. For fucks sake. But then again, he is a rather nice looking shy wolf. That grey fur- Wait, what? Where did that come from? Oooooookkkkkkk Kate, get a grip and…Shit! He's still looking for a response! Ok Kate, go for something witty and intelligent, but also approachable, cause at the moment all he sees is a strong wolf, who may not be approachable. I hope. Unless I'm nervous. Am I rambling?

"I'm Kate"

Slowly, my inner Kate begins to clap sarcastically. "_Witty and intelligent?"_ It laughs, and I inwardly frown. Go fuck yourself Brain.

Humphrey's POV

"Cool, Kate…" I lead off. I don't want to walk around with her if I don't know her surname. Besides, I might need it later. So we can be friends. Yes, that. Am I rambling? Shit, she's probably thinking I'm an idiot…

She looks unsure for a moment, and the replies with "Kate Williams" That's a nice name; it slips of the tongue easy. My eyes drift to the clock above the six-form entrance, and my heart stops.

It's 9:55.

We're ten minutes late to lesson. Ok, Humphrey, be calm. After all, you still have your dignity in front of Kate, just whatever you do, don't-

"FUCK!"

Well, that screwed itself over.

"Kate we have the same lessons don't we"

"Yes, that why we're paired together, isn't it?"

I look down at my timetable, forgotten in my hand, and I see what we're late to. It's History with Mr. Chester. Mr Chester is renowned as perhaps the strictest teacher in the entire school, and he sure does know it.

Therefore, We're screwed.

I turn to Kate, and utter, " Kate, follow me and run."

* * *

><p>"Who was the complete and utter wanker who put History on the THIRD floor?" I yelled in utter frustration. Kate just rolled her eyes, clutching her folder underneath her arm.<p>

We'd past countless classrooms, all filled with kids curious at the sight of two Six-Formers running and yelling. Any other lesson, any other fucking lesson, and we'd be fine. But no, it had to be this. I had given a brief back-story to Kate about Mr Chester, so she could tell why I was…urgent, shall I say.

At last we reached the door into the History department, right off the final staircase. The room was H7, so it would be on the other side of the corridor. I checked my watch: 9:57, so a record time in getting up here. Any other day I'd be proud. We both see the door, and we literally shoulder barge our way into the classroom, filled with a lot of surprised six formers. I trip over the doorstop, and land flat on my face, with Kate falling on my back. Ouch.

I prepare myself for the verbal lashing from Mr Chester, but nothing happens. I look up, seeing only bemused six-formers and a note on the whiteboard:

"Won't be in this lesson, got to go to the Hospital. NHS wouldn't re-arrange my appointment, so Self study on in the Textbooks on the importance of the RAF in WW2"

I stand there just staring at it panting. Is this Shock? Kate just looks annoyed, giving the whiteboard devil eyes, looking completely flustered. Not bad…

I'm awoken from my thoughts when a wolf at the back gets up and yells " Where the hell you been? Fuckin in the toilets I bet!" This earns a few laughs from the class, and he sits back down high-fiving his mates. I just growl. Kate strides past me, ignoring the giggles, and finds a desk with two seats available, so I follow her and sit down. I can still hear a few snickers from the group, so I decide work is pointless till they calm down, so I turn to Kate, and decide to get to know her better.

"So," I start," What's your story" I say, scratching my head.

Kate turns to me, and replies "What, why am I new, or from the start?"

"From the start" I say. I want to be on good terms, so I should get to know her I s'pose.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, then begins "Ok, my name's Kate Williams, and I'm from America' Someone on the next bench, a girl called Nancy I think, turns round and yells: "You're a Yank?" Kate just gives her a death stare, and she turns back around, looking to spread gossip.

Kate turns to me with a raised eyebrow, and I just shrug. Smiling, she continues" My family moved over in the summer, my mom Eve, and dad Winston and sister Lilly. I enjoy American literature, such as 'Of mice and men', but I like some British as well, been as my mom's half Scottish, so she makes us read some British stuff. I have severe arachnophobia, and if you prank me with that I will tear off your balls and make you eat them," She concludes with a smile, looking at my terrified expression," And the only experience of your education is from that show on T.V, The Inbetweeners. And that isn't exactly factual"

"Any friends yet?" I ask, curious.

'Just you at the moment" She replies with a smile. Oh god, that smile-

"Any way's, what about you? Kate asks, waving her paw in front of my eyes. Did I zone out?

"Well madam,' I start, in a fake British accent, earning a giggle from her," I'm Humphrey Cashcut From Cambridge, England. I moved to Staffordshire with my parents when I was 5. I love Modern History, Especially WW2 British military History. I feel the US get the limelight far too often, but hey, we won together, didn't we? So I have a lot of respect for the Allied Armies, I'm not a US hater, don't worry. I write Poetry, and I despise Clowns"

"Friends?" Kate asks, suppressing a giggle from my fear of clowns. I just stare at her disapprovingly.

"One Friend, Charlie Braddock. He's a childhood friend who's really sporty, but not into some of the more 'academic' things I like. But we stick by each other, thats what matters. Other than that, only you, I don't make friends easily"

'Ah, isn't that sweet' She laughs.

"Ye ye, hilarious" I reply, also laughing, settling down to get some work done.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passes without incident. After that lesson, we had mostly free periods till a two-hour Maths lesson at the end of the day. Kate and me spend it Chatting mostly. At lunch, Charlie texts me saying he won't be on the bus due to a sprained ankle thanks to some stupid Year 9s while he was teaching, but didn't comment further. Shame, I wanted him to meet Kate.<p>

As it turned out, Kate lived in the same Estate as I did, meaning we were on the same bus home at the end of the day. I was overjoyed, and so we walked to the Bus stop together. However, on the way there, I had to stop to tie my shoelaces.

'I'll just be a second Kate!" I yell as she turns a street corner.

"I can see the bus stop," She yells back, "I'll wait there!"

I proceed to tie my shoelace, until I hear a voice behind me, which sends shivers down my spine.

"Hello Humphrey" It's Claws.

"That's a nice piece of ass you got there," Gesturing to where Kate had been," Think I might ask her out, what you reckon?" He wears an evil grin, with a sadistic glint in his grey eyes, blending into his dark Fur.

I feel a sudden boldness at this retort. How dare he talk about Kate like that, the psychopathic prick, so I reply with all the anger my voice could muster as I stand up:

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Cook"

Claws looks at me, and begins to laugh, and I feel my boldness leaving me. So I try to take it back, saying," You know, we barely know her"

He just continues to laugh, and too late do I see the sadistic glint grow stronger.

Only when I feel my muzzle burn from his Punch do I see it.

I fall to the ground, tears welling up, and he yells at me " Who the FUCK do you, think you are? Did you not like this treatment last time? Or do you want a repeat?" He kicks my stomach, winding me. All I can give is a feeble yelp as I begin to cry openly.

"Ah, are you crying Humphrey? Well, lucky for you I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you off. However, Stay. Out. My. Way."

I just nod feebly. What else can I do?

From the floor, I watch him leave. Terrified.

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV<span>

I walk back to the road I left Humphrey on. Where is he-

All thought are cleared when I see his body on the floor.

I run to him, crying out "Humphrey!" As I get closer, I can see him turn his head toward me slowly, trying to conceal tears, but they just fall freely.

"I'm sorry," He says in a dry voice, almost cracked beyond recognition.

"I tripped on the pavement"

I help him up, and I just nod, letting him compose himself'

I pretend I didn't see the boy who was eying me up all day run around the corner when I entered the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter two! Wow, this took some doing, but here it is. Now, what is Claw's past with Humphrey? Will Kate and Humphrey be together? Who knows!?(Me) Anyways- The plot thickens!or does it widen...**

**signing of-oh, wait, I'm looking to update weekly about this time, so thats my schedule, just to let you know. See you all around!**

**Signing off**


	3. It's always darkest before the dawn

Kate's POV:

Humphrey wouldn't stop crying. Sure, he wasn't bawling his eyes out, and he did try to hide it, but I could see those droplets on his face. His eyes were dead, and he looked depressed. Why? Where was the confident, sometimes foul-mouthed wolf I had met this morning? Why had this happened?

I had called my mom as soon as I could to pick us up, there was no way I was letting Humphrey use the bus in this state. Also, my mom was a nurse, so I wanted her to check Humphrey. Bruises covered his face, the purple tinge coming out through his fur, made stronger by the tears I could see. It broke my heart to see Humphrey like this, my heart shattering just a little bit more as I saw a new bruise. Did he really think I would buy the "I tripped" story? Why did that kid attack him?

I had tried to move him, since I didn't want him sprawled in the middle of the pavement, but he had begun to complain about his chest hurting once he had stood up. I had immediately sat him down against a wall, afraid of the extent of the damage.

The street we're in is completely dilapidated, the buildings ruined and unused, a relic of the old Jasper Industrial explosion of Buisness. That also meant there was no one to help us. My heart skips a beat when Humphrey begins to cough, and I begin to panic, but I settle down once he resumes normal breathing.

Oh god, Humphrey, Please be ok.

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey POV:<span>

It burns.

Not only my injuries, they cause the pain, but my heart? The tears flow freely. Why? I feel dejected and scared, constantly afraid that Claws will come back. He's done it before. I can't stop crying into Kate's shoulder as she sits next to me. It's undignified, but… Maybe I should tell her about Claws and me. Then she'll understand.

_Or think your weak_

No, Humphrey, don't think like that. She's Kate, you know her.

_Yes, for a day. You think you know her?_

I hear a car pull up next to us, and hear Kate get up quickly. I wonder if…SHIT! It's Claws! It gotta be! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Please don't hurt me anymore…

"Ye Gods, is this him?" I hear a women ask, in a voice which has a slight Scottish twang. I feel I should register this. Wait, I thought she was Claws. Is it possible for you to feel awkward in your thoughts?

I see her get down on one knee. She's wearing a nurse's uniform, so she's NHS. Why do I feel no safer? Stop wisecracking in your thought Humphrey, look at the state your in!

She begins to unbutton my shirt, and I get very confused. What the fuck? Kate turns away as she undoes the final button, and she puts her paw on a particularly bruised area of my chest. "Does it hurt?" She asks.

"A little" I respond.

"Good"

"Is it?" Asks Kate in disbelief. I don't blame her.

The woman gets up, turning to Kate, answering "Yes, he would have either passed out or be screaming in agony if his ribs were broken. We can move him."

"Charming" I retort.

"Some warning next time?"

They take me back to their house, Kate's mom Eve, who was my savior, insisting that she wants to keep an eye on me. I insist that I go to a hospital, but eve argues" I can look after you, and the NHS have enough issues without you adding to them."

I'm put up in the guest room, and told to rest. I've only seen Kate and Eve, no sign of her sister and her dad. Kate and her mom had been talking in the hallway for a while, and I could only pray that she wasn't telling her mum how pathetic I was.

This day had started so well as well. Year 13 had so far been a blast.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV:<span>

I walk into the guest room. It's fairly Spartan, as we've only lived here about 3 weeks, nothing more than a bed and some cupboards. Humphreys sitting up on the bed, and I make my way over to him, sitting next to him.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes" I notice his voice is back to how it was this morning, rather than the monotone this evening. My heart begins to jump for joy.

'Err… Do you want me to call your parents? They must be worr-"

"It's fine"

"But I really shou-"

"They're dead"

A grim silence descends across the room. All my thoughts cease, especially the dancing heart, and I'm left in disbelief. I didn't know. How rude of me, but why hasn't he said? He has talked about his parents. I just assumed…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for that," I say, trying to break the silence.

"It's fine," He responds, " you were going to find out eventually anyway. I live in my own flat, small and cheap, which I bought with the money my parents left me after I got out of social care. My parents died when I was 12 in a traffic accident on the M6 motorway," His eyes begin to well up," and I try to think of them of when they were alive, that why I do talk about them, but haven't mentioned…This. Does that answer all the question you are no doubt thinking at the moment?

I begin to nod, as I watch tears once again fall from his eyes. Oh god, why did I bring this up. Why didn't he tell me so we could avoid this? Another question pops into my head, and despite initial reluctance I ask:

"At school, you were really confident," He smiles at my compliment," But that all seem to go whenever you made contact with, what was the name, Coo-"

"Claws" He responds, once more in his monotone voice. Shit! But I have to know.

" Oh, well, ok. It's just it hurts me to see you…scared. Every time you made eye-contact you almost ran for cover, and now look what he's done.'

"Hey, I trippe-"

"No, he attacked you. Why?"

Humphrey takes a deep breath, and explains" After my parent's died, for while, I didn't care about the enemies I made. I once picked a fight with the kid who became Claws. I came home to find my Dog with its throat cut on the doorstep of the care-home. The social workers said that I was mentally disturbed for a while, but my saving grace was that I didn't know it was Claws. However, a week later, him and his mates attack me, taunting me over the death of my dog. What kind of wolf does that? Anyways, I made the stupid decision."

"You tried to run away?" I ask in a hushed tone.

'No," Replies Humphrey," I tried to fight back."

"They beat me, broke both my arms and god knows what else and…and left me in a skip." He begins to tear up, and doesn't continue, but I think I already know enough. I pull Humphrey into a hug, as tight as I dare, as he weeps once more, telling him it will be all right. I pray to god he doesn't hate me for asking. He must think I'm a bitch now. I'm sorry Humphrey.

However, Humphrey turns round to me, his tears drying up, and puts on a cheeky grin. I'm utterly confused, until he says:

" That's the first time I've told someone about that, and I feel much… Better about it."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn, I'm getting these chapters out. Was ill off school, so thought that instead of wallowing in self-pity I'd get a chapter out for you guys and gals! Also, take the time to review! I'm not going to be one of those who refuses to write anymore until I get x amount of reviews, don't worry, but i would like to know what you guys think. Lastly, Big shout out to nudgebeast for the support and reviews. He's a big inspiration, so go see his story's so you can be inspired too! Wow that was cheesier than expected, but you get the point: He's great, go read his storys**


	4. Welcome to the New Age

Humphrey's POV:

_**One week later**_

Back to school.

My ribs and face are nearly healed, the bruises all but healed, thank god. Hurt like a bitch! Saying that, damage looked worse than it was, to be honest. Once I'd finally got to a hospital (Despite Eve's insistence I didn't need to) they told me all I needed to do was rest up.

Kate offered I stay at hers for the duration of my 'sick leave', and I agreed because…because there wasn't anyone at home. I don't really want to be alone in my flat with bruised ribs; it isn't the most secure building I've ever seen.

And the silence is deafening.

At least in a care home, there was always noise, but in my flat… It's scary sometimes, though I don't admit it.

Anyway, Kate stayed with me nearly all the time, even eating with me while I was quarantined under Eve's orders in the guest bedroom, only leaving to go to school, get food and go to the toilet. She had tried to sleep in there as well, which I thought was odd, but friendly. However, when Kate was moving all the sleeping bag stuff in there from a cupboard downstairs, but a creak from the stairs drew Eve's attention, as it was about 10 at night.

Eve took one look at Kate, standing midway up the steps, looking guilty as ever with a sleeping bag and pillow under her arm, and… well, I was in the guest room asleep, and I thought that a thermonuclear Bomb had gone off outside, which happened to yell obscenities and was banging on my door, with Kate and another wolf-turned out to be Winston- trying to calm her/sedate her. Kate must have locked the door, and hearing the sounds of Satan and hell mouth from outside, I was grateful she had.

The point I'm trying to say is that it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>I was also able to get acquainted with the rest of the Williams household, her older sister Lilly and her dad Winston.<p>

Firstly, Winston. Didn't see much of him, him apparently leaving early and coming back late. He used to be a politician in America, but had retired from that about 10 years ago, despite only being in his 30's at the time. No one told me why.

Now he's training to be a politics teacher, explaining his long days, with a job lined up at our school apparently, so maybe he'll take our British politics course later on in history? Who knows?

Secondly, I met Kate's older sister Lilly. She was a wolf with Snow-white fur, who studied at a college in Stafford, training to be a stand up comedian. That truly was a vocation for her, She was hilarious! One of the nights she gave a small stand-up routine for me and Kate, Kate lying next to me on the bed (Giving me that damned fuzzy feeling again!).

Lilly cracked a few jokes, making both of us giggle, then went into her 'Signature' routine, revolving around turtles. I think I damaged my ribs further by how much I laughed, it was amazing! She thanked us for the applause, and running off to take notes on her performance. After that, I became her port of call for testing new jokes.

Lastly, Charlie visited a lot. I text him almost straight after the…attack… to explain what had happened with Claws, and with Kate's permission, told him Kate's address so he could come over if he wanted.

Despite his sprained ankle, and the bus journey, he was at Kate's within half an hour, arriving not long after my conversation with Kate. He'd knocked on the door, almost breaking the wood, and once let in only stopped to ask which room I was in. When he found me, I still looked pretty rough and, well, it took Kate, Eve and the recently arrived Lilly to stop him running out the house and finding Claws, possibly killing him. Apparently he hadn't decided between that and torture.

So he wasn't very happy.

After that, when he'd finally calmed down, we talked about what happened, and I warned him about Finding Claws out, I wanted the Moral high ground. As he limped out the room after our talk though, I saw the look in his eyes.

It was guilt. Sheer guilt.

But that's all over. Took a week off, took the weekend to catch up on my schoolwork, I just need to avoid claws. No antagonistic acts toward him. Besides, I get to spend the entire day with Kate…and Charlie of course.

But mostly Kate.

Definitely Kate.

* * *

><p>"Hey" said a feminine voice, awaking me from my slumber. It was the last lesson of the day, Maths, and I'd finished all my work, so I was having a nap. Till Kate woke me.<p>

"Hello?" I replied, still Dozy.

"I've thought of a way to get back at Claws," She said, in a hushed tone.

I instantly woke up to reality, and my ears perked up. No way.

"No way Kate, No way" I hesitantly said, my eyes darting across the room. Is he in here? He doesn't have Maths, but you never know…

"Hear me out on this Humphrey," said Kate in an Exasperated tone, " As long as we're subtle, we'll be fine."

"How do you know Kate? He's a complete psycho. If he finds out…" My ears drop in fear. This is bad.

"No, don't worry, we had to deal with something like this in America, a bully beating up a pupil."

"So what did you do? Organize a fight? Rig his exams to fail? Get him arrested? What?" None of these are subtle. What do we do?

Kate looks wistful for a moment, then turns back to me, leaning toward me and whispering" Ever heard of 'Operation Revengance'?"

My ears perk up, and I turn to her slowly. I gulp, and she looks at me expectantly.

"Never heard of it"

Kate laughs (an amazing sound) and tells me:

"We've got some vengeance to plan"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back, did ya miss me? Don't worry, there will always be an update today ( It's the only certain day I'm afraid :-( ) Anyway, a very narrative chapter, but all Kate's family are now introduced! And just what is Operation Revengance? Wouldn't you like to know! Thanks for all the support you've given, especially those who PM'd, you know who you are! Don't forget to review and PM! Also, one week anniversary of me my experiment into writing for an audience(+ 1 day) YAY!**

**Just a question for you lot though, I'm tempted to rewrite my Poem/saga 'It's a Terrible Beauty they weaved' Into a story. Narrative and everything. What you think? Let me know in the review page for that story!**

**Song of the day: Love to hate you, by Erasure**

**Signing off**


	5. Payback is a Bitch

Humphrey POV:

"Operation Revengance? Planning? Kate, your going to have to give me some more details here" The hell is this; it sounds idiotic enough to be Americanized.

"Operation revengence," answered Kate, "Is what we did back in my old high school in America, to the bully. It stopped him, and if we do it right, we don't get realized!"

I nod my head. To be honest, the idea of payback is…inviting. But I'm shitting myself regardless, I mean, what happens if Claw's finds out it's me? I'll be destroyed!

"Look Kate, I appreciate the thought, but what if Claw's finds out? He would…"

I never finish the sentence.

Kate grabs my hand, and looks me in the eyes, asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes"

"So if I say, we won't get caught, you'll believe me?"

I look into her eyes, and as I do, my doubt melts away. Those piercing eyes dispel all my fear, and a sudden boldness takes me. Payback. As long as it's anonymous, all's fair.

I nod my head up and down furiously, and I tell Kate I'm ready, on one condition.

Charlie's involved.

Kate smiles, and nods. " First, we need him somewhere quiet…"

* * *

><p><span>Claw's POV:<span>

_2 Days later, Wednesday, 13:25 PM_

The canteen. The place where nourishment is provided to the scrubs that attend the school, although the food is dog shit. I would complain, but I buy my meals with other peoples money, so… Fuck it; I'll complain some day.

I'm walking with my posse (Did I really just think that?) out of the cafeteria into the maze of corridors, which lead to the rest of the school, and the schoolyard. Barely anyone in here during lunch, so me, mooch and scratch have the place to us. Princess is off with some illness at the moment, not that I care too much, but still, she ain't here. Time to graffiti on the walls I think. Clichéd, but still amusing.

"Hey, Claws!"

The voice drifts down the corridor, and my fur begins to bristle, and my face contorts. . . ! No one calls me that! The red mist descends, and I turn to my two mates. They're standing in shock, looking down the corridor where the voice came from, but there's no one there now. Fuckers must have run! Exciting!

I usher on the other two, and we sprint down the hall in the direction of the voice. Who was it? It sounded familiar, perhaps…no. it wasn't.

She'd know better, wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey's POV:<span>

_Monday, 16:48 PM_

"Now," Said Kate, " the next part need them to be so angry, they won't watch their surroundings. Also, we need some… Explicit images"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, just clear the browser"

"Oookkkkk"

"And make sure it's homosexual"

"Whoa, hold on, I am not looking for that shit"

"Just do it" Kate says in an exasperated voice.

* * *

><p><span>Claw's POV:<span>

_Wednesday, 13:29 PM_

Rage dispels my thoughts as we continue to sprint, but our feet began to slip. The floor was…Shit; it's doused in something! Me and the other two slip, and as we do, we trigger some sort of… Tripwire. The fuck? I look up, to see the tripwire attached to half a dozen buckets of glue, hanging from the roof.

Shit.

We all fall flat on our stomachs as our backs get doused with glue. Who the hell is doing this! I roar in anger, and dumb and dumber behind me both shy away, terrified. I look behind us, and in front of us, searching for the bastard who did this, but the corridor is still empty. The hell is going on?

I begin to move forward slowly, the other two close behind, to the end of the hallway, movement constricted by the PVA glue on our backs. In the junction between this corridor and the next, there's a small life size statue of Winston Churchill. Why has my brain notice- of course! They're hiding behind there filming us! Probably so they can show it to the school! Clever sons of bitches!

I yell once more in rage, and sprint for the statue. The other two stay back, slowly following me instead of sprinting. As I reach the statue, I Instantly swing behind it, before I've even looked. Gotta get the bastard quick!

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey's POV<span>

_Monday, 18:17 PM_

"Yo, Charlie!" I say down the phone.

"What's up, Humphrey?" He replies.

"Do you still know that guy who can modify Paintballing equipment?"

"Ye, so?"

"We. Or, me and Kate, need a favor…"

* * *

><p><span>Claw's POV:<span>

_Wednesday, 13:31 PM_

As I swing, I feel a piece of thin wood break as my fist smashes into it, releasing a shelf above my head. The shelf falls, narrowly missing my head, and I notice something peculiar. There's a piece of string attached to a metal ring just hanging from the wall. Why?

I hear ticking, and I look at my feet, to see a paint grenade, without a pin.

I have no time to react until I'm doused with…more glue? From a paint grenade? My anger reaches new levels, and the red mist in front of my eyes grows ever stronger. This guy will die.

I turn around once more, and stand in the center of the corridor Junction with the other two, so that I can plan our next move/let go of some anger. Smiles are faintly apparent on the sides of their mouths, as if they think this is funny! I begin to growl, and am about to take a swing when two classroom doors open loudly, on both sides of the corridor junction.

Out of the classroom, a room fan on wheels is thrown out while on, same with the one behind us. We all look around, completely confused, when paper begins to get thrown out the classrooms into the air current of the fans.

Which sends the paper in our direction.

The paper instantly sticks to the glue covering us, with paper sticking to both our fronts and backs. We're all stood still in shock, till I grab one of the pieces of paper, and see what's on it. Gay porn.

FUCK!

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey's POV:<span>

_Tuesday, 10:24 AM_

"Now, Charlie," Said Kate, "You have the most dangerous job. You have to run through the doors onto the school Yard, making sure none of them catch you, got it?"

"Sure"

"Don't fuck up" Is all I can say.

* * *

><p><span>Claw's POV:<span>

_Wednesday, 13:34 PM_

We see a guy, with a bandana covering his face, run out of one of the classrooms and run straight past us once the whirlwind of Porn ends. He's the cheeky bastard who did this! I try to grab him, but he runs past me too fast, so I chase him, vision fully red, frothing at the mouth backed up by two equally pissed wolves.

He ducks into a doorway at the end of the corridor, and my mates and me follow through- only to be tripped by another tripwire. I feel cold air on my face, and I look around to see the entirety of the school laughing at the ridiculous spectacle before them, of the school tormentor and his pals covered in porn on the floor of the yard. I also notice projector screens everywhere, showing footage from the corridor. Where the hell was the camera? That angle means… It was inside the statue.

I begin to roar, and I yell at everyone to shut up, but their laughing doesn't stop. It goes on and on and on. They don't fear me anymore. FUCK! I begin to push my way through the yard toward the car park, where my Car is parked. But as I get there, I see it too is completely covered in Porn, with only the front and rear windows being clear. This too, is surrounded by laughing students.

I tell them all to fuck off, and most of them do, still laughing their heads off, and jeering at me. I also tell scratch and mooch to fuck off as well, unless they want me to take my anger out on them. They scarper off pretty quickly.

I sit in my car, and begin to do something I haven't done in a long time.

I begin to cry.

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey's POV:<span>

I high-five both Kate and Charlie as soon as Claw's and his loons leave. We were mixed with the crowd, so he couldn't see us, and we gave him payback without even getting caught! Fantastic! Of course, the moment the teachers found out what had happened, all hell broke loose as teachers demanded answers, but when someone showed them the video, they were a lot less hostile. No one liked Claws, not even the teachers.

In the common room afterward, Kate and me were discussing how we could celebrate, but in the end it was Charlie who had the killer suggestion:

"Let's go to a Nightclub!"

**A/N: I'm not dead! Remember to review, and didn't I tell you Claw's would get Payback? But the story isn't over yet…**

**Oh yeah, gonna say you should all go check out TheChriZ1995's story 'One night only' It's a story I've been following recently, and it looks amazing! When I was writing this chapter, Chapter 4 of his/hers story was added and I literally dropped everything to read it! So go on! (I would like to point out this is just me, I haven't been asked to do this or anything)**

**Signing Off**


	6. Welcome to the Maissonette

Humphrey's POV:

We all organized to attend the nightclub that Friday. Initially, I was a little…Skeptical, since I've never been to a club before, but both Charlie and Kate gave me an ultimatum: They go to a nightclub without me, or they went and saw the upcoming Avenger's movie without me when It came out.

I agreed fairly quickly.

Anyway, so a week of A-level lessons passed, most of which I was surprised I did any work; Kate was quite the distraction…Wait, why am I thinking that? About a friend? Ok, that's going in the weird thought bin. Do I have one? Have I started Rambling in my thoughts now? This happens every time I think about her. Hmm. Interesting.

So here I am, standing in the middle of my tiny flat, trying to prep. I've got to look good for Kate…and Charlie. Yes, for my friends. Of course. That. So, what do you wear for a nightclub? I stopped standing in the middle of my flat, and walked over to my 'bedroom' section, to were my wardrobe was. I opened it, and began to casually observe my clothes. Ok, think Humphrey, think… Ah hah! I pull out a pair of faint black jeans, and grab a belt that was lying on my bed. Phase 1 complete.

I then tried to think of what to wear on my chest. I can't walk in topless, so I'll… Yes! I pull out a plain black t-shirt, nothing fancy, and a black shirt. I take a look at my collection, which I place on my bed, and ponder if it's any good. Does it make me look like a Goth? No, it's not full black; it's different shades, the jeans being lightest, T-shirt being darkest. I should be ok.

I begin to put on my clothes, and a sudden thought strikes me.

I wonder how Kate's getting on?

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV:<span>

Shit shit shit shit shit shit!

What do I wear, I need to look good! I need to look good for Humphrey… wait, what?

I stop my frantic mad dash around my room (Never noticed I did that when panicking) as I trip and fall over, in a case of mild shock. Wow. That thought happened. Well, this just got interesting.

"Yo, sis! You alright?" I hear Lilly yell from downstairs. I must have fell quite hard,

"Yes Lilly, I'm fine, just tripped." I shout downstairs in answer.

"Just watch yourself, ok"

I sigh, and pick myself up of the floor, that thought still bouncing around my head. I need to look good for Humphrey. I singled him out. Him. Errrr… I'm just gonna shelf that, I'll think about it later. That's a bit too deep for the moment. Besides, I still have a trip to prepare for!

I take a look in my own wardrobe, and look for something appropriate to wear. Fairly easy, I went to a club in the states, so I pick out some ripped knee jeans and a white Tank top, with the adidas logo on. After that, I simply put on some trainers, and go to the bathroom to sort my fur out. I take a look at the clock, and I see the time is 6:15. I have 45 minutes to get ready, therefore plenty of time!

-1 Hour later-

I finally reach our arranged meeting point at the bus stop. Trust my Mom to start lecturing me on staying safe at night now. It's a lecture I've been given about a hundred time's before. Charlie is standing next to his car, an old Audi Quattro, with Humphrey sitting on the ledge of the pavement, looking a lot happier now that I'm here.

Charlie look's pissed, so no sooner am I near them he instantly asks: "Where the hell have you been?" I just sigh, and respond;

"Busy, mom decided to lecture me" and continued toward Humphrey. Charlie just grunts. "Don't worry about Charlie," Explains Humphrey, "He's always grumpy when freezing his tits off!"

Charlie just glares while Humphrey and me share a giggle.

* * *

><p><span>Humphrey POV:<span>

-30 mins later-

We all stand outside the nightclub. Apparently, It's one that Charlie knows well, and he's a friend with the DJ who plays tonight. It's called Maissonette, and I'm a little under whelmed with its appearance. It's just a green neon Door with a bouncer outside, with a queue. Looks like we're waiting.

However, Charlie walks up to the bouncer, a dark black wolf in a trench coat, looking fairly intimidating, and greets the wolf casually.

"Hey Tyrone," He says while Bro-fisting," The crowd being cool?"

"These lot will be cool if they want to get in," He replies, with an evil grin, making most of the queue look around nervously," anyway, you and your friends better go straight in."

"Thanks man"

We walk pass Tyrone, me a little petrified, into the club. It lead to a small hallway, white with green stripes, with door's here and there. However, we could easily see the Stairs at the end, and we could hear the music from within, so w quickly made our way to our location. There weren't any wolves around, and I was about to ask where they were till we reached the end of the stairs into the actual club. There were a lot of people. A lot. I could hear and feel the music, at the moment being 'Animals' by Martin Garrix. There was a bar to our left, just off the stairs, and I counted my lucky star's that I was 18. Thankfully, I think we all were, except Kate.

To the right, there was a huge dance floor packed with people, with a moshpit formed in the middle. The roof was a good distance above us, and the only thing illuminating it was the green and purple strobe light apparent everywhere. I was fairly overwhelmed, until Kate took my hand and led me into the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like hours. There were a load of different artist played, David Guetta, Garrix, Darude, Calvin Harris… Absolutely loads. Kate looked…Kind of sexy, if I do admit. Can I think that of a friend? Hmmm. Anyway, me and Kate were about to go to the bar for a bit, being exhausted, and having lost track of Charlie, but one of my Fave Songs came on, making me reconsider: Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. I think I'll stay a bit longer…

Kate stayed with me, having never heard Bon Jovi before, but we were both pulled out from the crowd half way through the Song. We were both exhausted, but I was instantly energized, thinking Kate and me were getting mugged.

It was just Charlie.

"Hey, I've been looking for you for the last half hour!" He shouted over the music. I just look at him blankly, music seemingly turning my mind off while Kate just gives him a questioning glance. Charlie just sighs, and say's "Look, I think it's time to go and find Scott"

We made a retreat to the sides of the dance floor, and began to move to barely visible steps, leading up to the DJ pedestal. Slightly elevated from the dance floor, it was the size of a small stage, and was covered in equipment. In the center of the organized chaos, however, stood a grey wolf with horizontal blue highlights in his face fur, expertly handling the DJ equipment, clearly using his own play list.

"Fiery!" Charlie yells, not getting a response due to the headphones Scott was wearing, so Charlie punched his shoulder, quickly getting his attention.

"The hell are you doing here Charlie, didn't you see the sign? N o Fags allowed!" He says with a smirk. Charlie just groans, and retorts " I did see that sign, just wanted to check you weren't' with your bum buddies on the job".

"Fuck you, I'm straight"

" No doubt"

"Look, I don't want to break up your banter bus, but aren't you going to introduce us?" I interrupt, pointing to Kate and me.

"Oh yeah, Scott, this is Humphrey Cashcut and Kate Williams. Kate and Humphrey, this is Scott Fire, best DJ this side of Jasper, regardless what his rival, Garth, says. And also, a good Friend of Mine" Charlie then steps back, looking pleased with himself. I shake Scott's hand, and He say's "Let's get this celebration started!"

* * *

><p>-Around 2 hours later-<p>

Turns out that Charlie had already told Scott why we were celebrating, and after half an hour…or was it an hour, on the DJ equipment, we eventually retired to the Bar, and ended up playing drinking Games, which I lost terribly. Head's a little fuzzy too…

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV:<span>

Humphrey couldn't stand up. At all. Why did Scott make him drink that much during the game? For Banter? Still, Scott was cool. Once he realized Humphrey was actually wasted, he was quick to help him up, and we both carried him back upstairs to the Quattro outside. Charlie had given me the Keys, so I put Humphrey in the Back. I was probably the only Sober one left, as Charlie was a little Fuzzy at the moment, so I decided ill drive. No point us all dying tonight. Anyway, Scott had to get back to being a DJ, so he left his phone number with Humphrey, and me and ran back inside to find Charlie for us. Charlie emerged a few minutes later, staggering a little. He got in the back of the car with Humphrey; sober enough to look after him, so he didn't choke on his vomit.

I hated the Maissonette car park, it being dark with no one else around behind the club. I was about to enter the car, when a lead pipe suddenly hit's the bonnet of the car. I turn my head in shock, and I see three wolves with ski masks around the car, two with lead pipes and another with a kitchen knife.

The one with the Knife steps forward from the other side of the car toward me, and notices Charlie trying to get out the car to stop the wolves, and yells at the top of his voice.

"Stop! You're surrounded by armed Bastards!"

Charlie instantly stopped what he was doing, and I just stared at the knife wielding menace in front of me, ever aware of the other two around the car, and I just hope that Humphrey is ok. The leader takes of his ski mask, and I begin to back away in fear and shock. How could it be?

"How stupid do you think I am?" Said Claws

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back again with a longer chapter! YAY! By the way, I would like to point out, I've never actually been to a nightclub, and so I apologize if this is not what a real one is like. And just to warn you, I do have some Mock exams coming up, so I may slow down the updates till they're done. There not till December, I just want to give you some warning first, I'll let you know nearer the time what's going on.**

**Oh yeah, anyone can find the Video Game Reference in this chapter? Hint: Anyone like Ballads?**

**Any way, it looks like the Plot is taking another turn! See you Next time!**

**Signing off**


	7. Ashes to Ashes

Charlie's POV:

I've sobered up. Can't afford to be drunk now, as this situation has officially gone FUBAR pretty damn quickly. Humphrey's still, for all intents and purposes, unconscious and unaware of the danger outside the car, while I'm stuck in the back fearful to move with Claws and his thugs brandishing weapons. I'm powerless.

All I can really do now is watch and pray. Through the window, I can see claws and his thugs with Kate, cutting her off from any escape routes. Trapping us inside the car.

God, I hope nothing happens.

If not for me, then for Humphrey. I've seen those two together, and damn are they meant for each other, I'm not stupid. Issue is that they appear to be stupid, and haven't realized the obvious connection they share, probably just a matter of time in all honesty.

As long as nothing happens tonight, cause if it does we're all fucked.

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV:<span>

"I don't think you're stupid, Cook," I say, trying my best to sound confident, and making sure not to call him Claws. Come on girl, believe your own lies!

Claws turns around, exaggerating a wide-eyed look, and then face palming. "Oh, why silly me then. Honestly, I am soooo sorry. You see, It's just that I've, well, I've been under this impression."

He walks past me, but I'm glued to the spot I'm on, frozen, unwilling to turn around. As he passes, he slides his paw up my arm before I instinctively slap it away. He stops behind me, and I slowly turn around.

"I've been under this impression that," He lets out a giggle, and turns away for a moment," I'm sorry, It's just such a ridiculous prospect, that you, meat brain and lover boy. You three. The three Fucketeers, I don't know. Anyway, you three. Decided. To. Fuck. WITH. ME!" He yells in my face, and I close my eyes as saliva gets spit onto my face. Disgusting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cook! Is this about those kids that pranked you? It was probably the lower years, why would we do that?" Come on Kate, lie through those teeth. These bastards can't hurt Humphrey again. Or you, for that matter, while you're at it.

"Well, I did think that at first, but you see, I sometimes attend a paintballing and airsoft games, so I'm a friend of the owner of a small paintball and airsoft shop on the high street. He bends the rules with my mods slightly, and I keep in him supplied with cash."

"So?" I ask, genuinely confused. Where is this going?

"Well, I mentioned the mods, yeah? You know the kind of thing-sight attachments, range enhancer and so on. He does it for my airsoft weaponry too."

"Look, Cook, I have no idea what this is about, or just what you're talking about," I begin to walk to the Driver's door," So if I can please get in the car, as it's cold and getting late." I try to open the door, but I feel Claw's paw grab my arm. He spins me around and pins me to the car. He then put his knife dangerously close to my throat. Claws begins to move his head closer, and whispers.

" Imagine my surprise, when we're talking about his mods business, and he tells me this funny story about this curious order he got a few days ago. An order, for paint grenades filled with…can you guess? Paint? No no no no no."

He moves his head back, and stares at me, straight into my eyes, as if into my soul, and utters a single word.

"Glue"

My eyes dart left for just a second, but it's too late, he's recognized my discomfort, and has clocked us. Shit. He begins to laugh manically, his eyes wide and unhinged, striking fear into my heart.

"I think you'll agree that I was… intrigued. A curious order, and just before that incident too! What a coincidence! So I asked some more questions, digging a little deeper, and gave the wolf a few pounds (UK currency, in case anyone isn't sure-Gunnersam) for his information. And do you know the name he gave me? Do you? DO YOU!?"

"N-no" I say, choking on my words, fearing for my life.

"Oh, that's interesting, because it seems that the order was placed by Mr Braddock over there In the car. Friend of Humphrey, the wolf I 're-educated' at the beginning of term, and you, the American who's waltzed over here as if this is her new playground. Well guess what Kate, the Sandpits full!"

"Please, cook…" I start.

"It all then became very clear." He continues, ignoring my interruption.

"Humphrey obviously whined to you, as his own mummy killed herself in that car crash 'cause he was that pathetic, so he couldn't whine to her, and you took it upon yourself to get revenge as if this was a crappy high-school show they release on the Disney Channel!"

"Well this is England, and we do things differently, 'cause guess what? Life isn't a Sitcom. You don't always get 'rescued'!"

Sheer terror begins to build, as Claw's continues his rant. If only Tyrone, that bouncer, or anyone, came into the car park. But no one comes. I glance over at Charlie, who looks as worried as I do behind the car windows. Claws stops yelling, and just continues to breath heavily keeping me pinned between him and the car, his two thugs keeping an eye out for anyone watching. I see someone come into the car park, and I finally think I'm saved, but it turns out to be some blind women, who the thus just laugh at as she passes.

I look into claw's eyes, trying to look for any signs of pity. Heck, any positive emotion, but the eyes are opened wide, with the irises huge. He looks…deranged.

Murderous.

I saw his eyes once before, before our prank, and he never looked this psycho. Never… murderous.

Did my prank do this?

What have I done?

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV:<span>

I've hung around long enough. I've heard enough.

Fortunately, the idiots think I'm not a threat, so they let me wander within hearing distance, so I hear nearly everything that is said. I know this car park, the muffled music tells me It's the maissonettte car park, so I make my way over to some alleys I know are on the north side. I drag my stick along the wall to keep myself oriented toward the alleys, and once I lose the wall, I turn left into the waiting alley.

I think about the small sounds I heard, trying to decipher if they had any weapons. One certainly had a blade, I heard the swish as it's serrated edge cut through the air, and I think I heard that those others, not sure how many there are, possibly three or four, had pipes of some kind, either copper or lead. That, combined with the exchange I heard, is enough to convince me to call the police.

I just hope that there here quick.

I carefully put down my white stick, and I fumble around my trousers, trying to find my old Nokia phone in my pocket. Once I find it, I carefully pull it out the pocket, and I search around the buttons, each having a unique indent. Once I find the indent signaling 9, I immediately call 999 and tell them approximately where we are.

Thank god we're by the maissonette club, otherwise I wouldn't be able to give an accurate location.

This would be much easier if I wasn't blind.

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV:<span>

The two thugs with Claws, which I assume are Mooch and Scratch, position themselves next to the passenger windows, and prepare to swing their pipes through them. Charlie clearly fears for his life, and is trying to move both him and Humphrey into the center of the car, but it's just too thin. There's nowhere to go.

Shit!

"Now Kate, I think you'll find I'm reasonable, and so I'll forgive this transgression…for a price." Says Claws in a smug voice. He leers at me, and I have a horrible feeling I know what that price is. Oh nonononono. I am not doing…that…

But what about Humphrey? Charlie? Aw fuck it.

Claw's has a creepy grin on his face as he gives his price.

' I want-"

"Err, boss?" Interrupts one of the thugs nervously.

"What?" Snaps Claws.

"Can you hear sirens?"

Everyone listens, and we can hear sirens. They're familiar… Similar to, but not the same as, US cop cars. Can it be?

At that moment, a car labeled police swerves around the corner, with two wolves in uniform and stab-proof vests within." It's the Rozzers!" Shouts Charlie in the car.

Claws and his thugs are frozen to the spot; eyes glued to the car, till it stops and the police come out the car, holding Tazers. (UK cops aren't armed with firearms unless they're armed response)

" Stop you three!" one of the two police officers yell, and Claw's and his gang decide to ignore them and run into an alley at the end of the car park, throwing me to the ground. Just before I'm dropped though, Claws whispers in my ear, saying "Tell them who we are, and I'll make your lover boy suffer".

The police, who introduce themselves as Officers Bennett and Stretch, are quick to help us, realizing that chasing the other three was hopeless.

"You need a paramedic?" Bennett asks, notebook out taking notes, while Stretch talks to the others. "No, I'm fine," I reply," Though my moms going to kill me for being late".

"Don't worry about it, kid, if the station hadn't directed us there? Who knows what would have happened…that looked like a violent mugging. Was it?" Bennett asks.

"Ye-yes, yes it was."

"You alright? You look very shaken"

"I'm fine, just wish I knew who they were"

"You didn't know them?"

"No" I can't let them know It's Claw's. For Humphrey's sake

Stretch comes back over, with his notebook out, concern on his face.

"I think that one's in shock," Pointing at Charlie," And he's pissed," pointing at an unconscious Humphrey.

"By the way, kid," asks Stretch," Who gave us the call?"

"I did" a voice to my right says. We all turn around to see a clearly blind women standing there.

"Oh, ok ma'am, can you please give me your name?" Asks Bennett.

"My name's Daria" she says.

**A/N: Another chapter! I had some free time, so I thought I'd spoil you guys! And I've completed GTA5 for the second time! Option C for the win! **

**This chapter was originally slightly longer, but I've decided to instead put it at the start of next chapter instead. And the plot thickens! Again! ****Anyway, not much to say, just keep following and reviewing! And i've just re-updated it to accept my Formatting, sorry about that!**

**Signing off**


	8. Aftermath

Kate's POV

I looked at the wolf in front of us with some manner of disbelief. Our savior was… blind? How did that work? I mean, I'm thankful for her calling the cops, sure but I'm just a little confused as to how she did call them.

Bennett is questioning Charlie after Stretch's failure to gain any information, but I've told Charlie to keep his mouth shut about Claw's, at least for now. We need to plan what to do next about Claws, because clearly my approach hasen't helped things. It may have just made it worse.

Humphrey's regained consciousness though, which was a small positive. He's still pretty inebriated, so no-one pays him much mind, he's just lying down on the tarmac of the car park, trying to "Stop the spinning" in his words.

The police are occupied with Charlie at the moment, so I decide to talk to Daria, half to thank her, and half to find out just how she saved us due to her, well, physical impairment.

"Err, hello miss" I start, slightly nervously. How do you talk to a blind person? Is it awkward?

"Oh, hello," she replies, turning her head towards me, obviously using my voice to guide her, "I take it your Kate, judging that you're the only girl I can hear."

"Yes, I'm Kate, I just wanted to thank you for your help in saving us. I dread to think what might have happened if you hadn't have called the police…"

"Don't worry about it dear!" She says, in a rather happy tone,"I'm just happy to help!"

"Yes, thank you, honestly. But, well, I don't want to be rude, but how did you… you know…"

"What, call the police? Simple" She replies, taking me a little by surprise. She must have heard me shift awkwardly or something, as she continues, "What, you think that just because I'm blind means I can't use a mobile phone? Blimey, you kids…"

Well, daria dosen't look too old herself (at least not old enough to say stuff like "kids these days"), but that doesn't answer the question. How did she call the cops?

Daria goes to answer my question, almost sensing it with some uncanny ability, replying " Each number on my mobile," she says, searching for her phone pocket and pulling out the phone," Has an individual indent in the button. A unique marking. I simply search for the indent I want, and that tells me which number I'm going to press. I can't see, sure, but I can feel. And so, once I heard what was going on between you and those boys, I simply phoned 999 as soon as I could"

I'm marveling at Daria's ingenuity when the police walk back over with Charlie. Stretch thanks Daria, to which Daria humbly replies that it was her pleasure, before walking off into the alleys. Bennett tries to ask her if she wants any help getting home, but she was already lost to shadows.

The two police officers turn to me as soon as they decide Daria is gone.

"Have any you got any parents you need to contact?" Asks Stretch.

" Me and Humphrey are 18,so we're fine, and our parents are probably asleep anyway. Or, at least, mine are. Humphrey's parents are…away"

Stretch nods in understanding, and turns to me, expecting an answer.

"I suppose I should call my mom…"

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as my Phone has dialed my mom, I'm instantly connected, with a stream of questions instantly overwhelming me.<p>

"Mom."

"ohmygodhowareyouwherehaveyoubeenmeandyourdadhavebeensoworriedhaveyougothumphreyandcharliewithyou…"

"MOM!"

"Oh, yeah, are you ok Kate? Me and your dad have been so worried"

I take a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Look, mom, I'm here with the police…"

"OH MY GOD KATE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing mom, someone just jumped us, we're all fi-"

I never finish the sentence, being greeted with a bleep, obviously showing my mom's coming. Until she calls me again.

"Sweetie, where actually are you?"

* * *

><p>My mom quickly arrives. Because I'm not a legal adult, apparently they have to notify my parents about this incident. Plus they wanted to ensure I get home safely.<p>

They simply just tell Mom what I told them, dodging moms questions about if they're going to catch the fuckers who did this.

"Ma'am," They eventually reply, " We have no description of them, no evidence of them. To be fair, we'd need CID down here, but this is a small crime to them. All we can do is increase our Patrol routes in this area. There's nothing we can do for the moment ma'am, we're sorry."

I think Mom nearly killed them there and then.

But, after half an hour of arguing, we eventually left for home, were I was interrogated on the night's events by my dad. I told him the same story I told the police.

Dad simply replied "Kate, sweetie, we don't want you around Humphrey anymore."

**A/N: I know it's short, please don't kill me, I'm just trying to set up the next few chapters. Consider this a transition chapter, if you will.**

**Signing Off**


	9. Conquering Personal Evils

Kate's POV:

My dad just sat in his armchair as his words finally sunk in. I didn't react, I didn't run, and I just-stared. Why? That's all I can form in my head to say. Why?

"Me and your mom know your friendly with Humphrey," my dad began explaining "and from what I can see, he is a nice lad, it's just that, well, in the space of this term you've had to look after him when he's been beaten, you pulled a stupid prank on this 'scars' kid, and to top it all off you were threatened with a knife outside a nightclub in the town centre-with Humphrey. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but there appears to be one constant."

My mom interrupted, saying "I know it's hard, him being your first friend over here, but it's for the best. He's exposing you to things I don't think you should have to suffer through, like being threatened in a car park. I don't think it's intentional, by any means, but still…"

I stood up, anger beginning to well up inside me. No longer was my brain trying to rationalise this, I understood just enough. How DARE they try to keep me away from Humphrey! That feeling had returned, that one which had plagued me ever since I had met Humphrey. The grey wolf that, while sometimes awkward, and was perhaps the funniest and most caring wolf I had ever met. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was there, stronger than ever.

"No" I tried to say, coming out as only a whisper.

"What was that Kate?"

"No" I said with more conviction, my voice beginning to carry weight.

My dad simply sighed and rubbed his eyes, while mom just buried her head in her hands. "No Kate, this isn't a question, it's a demand," He began to raise his voice, "You will not undermine me and your moms decision, this is for the best!"

"No dad, you can't decide who I see, Humphrey isn't some sort of scumbag who is getting me into these positions! He's a human being; with feelings and problems, and as a friend I should stand by him, so fuck you! Fuck you and your decision! I'm not ditching him just because he's an inconvenience!"

My dad barely moved throughout my outburst, and I hoped I got through to him, but he turned his eyes to me, and I saw the fire. His wide eyes held a wrath I hadn't seen before, and behind him my mom just looked shocked.

"Kate…" My mom said quietly.

"Get. Out" uttered my dad.

"What?" I replied.

"Get out of my sight, you ungrateful, selfish girl. We do this for your own good, like me and your mom always have, and you just throw it back in our faces like we were paupers begging for scraps, So get out and let me think!" he yelled, rage oozing in his voice.

"Dad…"

"NOW! Come back when you've realised what you've done wrong!

A tear slowly fell down my cheek after the verbal lashing, half distress, half anger, and I saw my dad's eyes instantly mellow, eyes flashing from rage to concern. He went to stand up, but I began to walk to the door

"Kate," he yelled behind me, "I'm sorry! Oh god, no Kate come back!"

I simply slammed the door, and walked out the house. I didn't care where I went; the house sickens me so I'll go anywhere. And so I walked along the pavement out of my area, past bustling rod into the heart of Jasper.

* * *

><p>Time went by, and eventually I found myself outside an old cinema. Clearly a relic from the 'Old Jasper'. I decided to enter, to contemplate the night's events. My mind was abuzz, with thoughts cascading in a dreadful symphony. What can I do? Why do I feel so strongly about this? Why does the thought of not seeing Humphrey fill me with so much dread?<p>

I made my way into the cinema, entry easy thanks to its abandoned state, and I walk toward the screens. I pass the crumbling lobby, walking on mouldy carpet, with dirt and graffiti surrounding me. The building creaked in the wind, with the British cold sealed within. It's quiet, with nothing but myself, and the building, making any noise at all. I find it un-nerving and comforting all at the same time. There's not another soul here. I'm alone, with only my thoughts.

I sit in the old, rickety chairs and lean back, thinking. I try to make sense of all the events of the night, but one face keeps erupting from my thoughts. Humphreys. What my dad said has sparked a change in my thoughts, and I don't know what it is. It feels like hours I'm sitting there, but time became immeasurable, and my eyelids begin to close, the night weighing like a lead weight on my exhausted psyche as the strands of dawn begin to shine through the holes in the roof.

Sleep overcomes me.

But of course, the line is ever sneaky, as I simply found myself once again in the cinema. When did I fall asleep? I look around, confused as to my whereabouts as I notice the surreal surroundings. This isn't the cinema I was in, there's a difference… a small one. I find it in the low-lying mist on the floor, which rather than forming a sea of grey, forms a path the cinema exit. I follow it on instinct, thoughts swirling as I try to make sense of the dream. The walls are still covered in graffiti, but they are now of a disturbing nature.

It's me, trapped in a cage with Humphrey. The bars are made up of the words SELF DOUBT and SELF DENIAL, with my dad looking onwards. Scars appears to be outside the cage laughing at Humphrey and me and both Humphrey and me are sitting at separate ends of the cage.

I hear a creak in the floorboards behind me, and I turn round to find scars in my face. I scream and fall to the floor, but instead of impacting I fall through, into a spiralling void. Scar's disembodied voice begins speaking in my head, as if from within me.

"You a nice piece of ass Kate, I wouldn't mind getting with you at all. How would that feel, eh? Being my bitch? Better than Princess I'm sure. You may say no, but surely I'm a better choice that pussy Humphrey? He's a snivelling wretch who won't stand up for himself. In fact, the only time he did was that prank, where he could hide behind you and his gay pal Charlie!"

"Shut up!" I yell, and I find myself out of the void, and outside my house. The street is deserted, and the air carries an un-natural stillness. I find the sudden change slightly nauseating, and I look around to find my bearings. I walk toward the door of my house, but it begins to open before I reach it, scaring the living daylights out of me. I back away to see my dad stride out, purposefully as ever, yet carrying more years than he was last time I saw him. He yelled out, but I didn't hear what he said. H is voice carried no volume, and so a strange silent movie unfolded in front of me. A grey wolf ran past me, dressed casually yet more commanding than my father. My dad appeared to be talking rather excitedly to the wolf, waving a mobile phone in his paws. And the grey wolf appeared to faint. As the wolf hit the ground, I saw his face.

It was Humphrey.

Older slightly, but it was unmistakably him. What does this mean? If Humphrey was here, where am I? Why was my dad excited? Why did Humphrey faint? What the fuck does this mean? The images around me fade away, concluding with the image of my dad running from the house to the passed out Humphrey with a bottle of whiskey.

I found myself in a dark place afterward, with just a light above me." Hello?" I call out, but there is no reply. However, I can make out the silhouette of a wolf coming towards me. I stepped out of the light beam into the darkness, and I see the wolf, illuminated by the light.

It was Humphrey once again.

"Kate" he said calmly, reaching out a hand for me. I took it without hesitation, and he pulled me into an embrace. It was alien, but I went with it, and Humphrey began to speak into my ear.

"Kate, I know you're under pressure. I wasn't the best wolf for you to meet due to my issues with Scar-and some you don't know about- but this is your heart, me, telling you not to give in. You've felt what most hunt their entire lives for, and you haven't even noticed it. Your self-doubt is making you suppress those feelings, and you need to be open."

"What do you mean?" I whispered into his ear, confused.

"This is your mind Kate," said Humphrey," and this light is…Love. It's what you've seen shining every time you've seen Humphrey. It's why your so afraid of what your dad wants, as it would mean this light would be harder to bear. It would burn out and shrivel if you abandoned Humphrey without setting things straight. Telling him your feelings."

"What if he doesn't…feel the same?"

"You know that's not true. Your subconscious has seen the signs. You and Humphrey are soul mates. Most die having never met them, but you found him so soon in your life. Don't let him escape. You've seen a glimpse of what might happen in the clip you just saw-"

"But I don't understand!"

"You will. You just need to tell him your feelings. Embrace your love and your greatest fear can't do anything to hurt you."

"What? My greatest fear? What has that got to do-"

"You've already seen him"

"Him?" The ground began to shake, and I was trust out of Humphrey's, or my subconscious's, embrace into the darkness. And back into reality.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!" says a wolf, as my mind slowly re-awakens from the dream. My mind still groggy, I look around to find myself in the cinema once again.<p>

"Humphrey?" I say to the wolf, and he simply chuckles, shaking his head.

"Nope ma'am, not Humphrey I'm afraid, names Garth. Nice to meet you." He stretches his hand out to me, and I take it, lifting me out the seat I'd been sitting on. My back aches, and I ask, "What time is it?"

"Nearly four in the afternoon I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Yes, I take it you've missed school then?"

"Shit"

I take out my HTC phone, only to see the charge has run out. I throw it across the room, yelling "Piece of crap" at it. Garth chuckles, and asks:

"So, who are you and what are you doing in my private Remixing area?"

I turn around quickly, answering, "Oh, err, I'm Kate and my reasons are my own, sorry"

"Ok, fair enough, I'll show you out then?" he asked, pointing to the door in an awkward manner. I nod, and we walk out of the cinema awkwardly. I had just slept in what he clearly regarded as his property, so what could I say?

As we reached the entrance, he opened the doors to find a car parked outside. I assumed it was his, but he yelled, "SCOTT!" He ran forward slightly toward the car, then turned to me, as if about to say something. However, before he says anything I trip on a piece of plaster on the floor onto Garth, and end up lying on top of him. Just as Scott, Charlie and Humphrey walk round the corner from the rear of the cinema, and see me on top of Garth.

Humphrey's eyes appear to pop out, and he just stands there before walking toward the car with Charlie in tow, while Scott begins to laugh, before turning to see Charlie gone, and awkwardly walking with them.

"Wait, it's not…It isn't…this is a fucking cliché, It's not what you think!" I thought this only happened in those bloody comedies, not in reality! I climb off Garth, who looks mortified, and I dash to the car.

But they're already inside, and it speeds off, leaving me draped in black exhaust fumes.

"What a fitting colour" I think, as I sit on the curb, and begin to curse at God.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Yayyy! My exams finished yesterday, so I finally have time to get back to writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me if I did the dream all right. Wasn't sure if it worked, or if people would interpret it how I wanted. But as always, share thoughts in the review Box!<strong>

**I'm back, baby!**

**[did I really just write that?]**


End file.
